Rosenkreuzstilette
Rosenkreuzstilette is a very iconic Mega Man clone that sprouted as a tribute to classic video games, featuring Castlevania-esque visuals. Half a decade later, a sequel would finally see release, Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, which contains much upgraded content from the first game, and still retains the same format of Game Overs. Analysis Rosenkreuzstilette has 18 different Game Over screens, the one received being based on the level the player dies in on his/her last life. The Game over screens all have the same "GAME OVER" text in all capital white letters agmonst the level's background in a specific color, with one of two German taglines below the Game Over text. Dying anywhere as Spiritia before the second castle, Iris' Palace, will show the text "Dann ist die neue Welt von den RKS gemacht worden.". Any deaths in Iris' Palace or in any stage as Grolla yields "Es werde Licht four die neue Gottin!". The most recognizable features of the Game Overs are the images present on the left of each Game Over screen, all in gold frames and intended to be direct homages to a variety of games, some only getting Japanese releases. These can be said to be rather disturbing and intended to discourage the player from continuing. Prolouge Stage The prolouge stage's Game Over is based on Murder on the Mississippi and takes place in the forest. Lili (the one in the bright light) says "Ahh! Tia! Tia, are you alright!? Tia was done in so soon. If only we could start over, we might be able to catch that villain..." Freudia's Stage This Game Over screen is a nod to Racing Lagoon. It says on the bottom in Japanese: "I see, this is a... "Game Over"... I think... I heard about these once..." Zorne's Stage This screen knocks on the Bomberman games, most notably the Bomberman game released for the Turbografx-16. It shows Zorne, the stage's boss, trapping Spiritia with bombs on the original Bomberman arena. Trauare's Stage Trauare's stage Game Over is a nod to "Demon's Crest". It says "TIA CHANTED THE RESURRECTION SPELL. HER BROKEN BODY WAS REVIVED FROM THE DEPTHS." Luste's Stage This Game Over screen is a direct nod to the boxart of Touhou: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, with Luste Teuber, the level's boss, in place of Flandre Scarlet. Grolla's Stage This Game Over is a nod to Final Fantasy Legend. It depects a white screen with meat. The message says: "Right on! Golla's party is victorious! Found Tia's meat!" and the options say "Eat!" and "Cancel" with a white, pointing hand. Sichte's Stage This Game Over screen is based on Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. The words in Japanese are translated as "WHAM", "Gimme a Break!" and "Spiritia Rosenberg (incapatated), Unable to Fight". It is only Game Over screen that does not have the "picture frame". Liebea's Stage This Game Over screen is a direct nod to The Tower of Druaga and features Spiritia being electrocuted from the right. Schwer's Stage This Game Over features one of the aliens from Space Invaders, made out of Star Blocks. Sepperin Stage 1 This game over is a nod to ActRaiser. Replacing the cupid with Silberflugel "Eins", one of Spiritia's obtainable sub-weapons, saying "Oh, that was too bad, Misstress Tia, i know you will never give up." Sepperin Stage 2 This Game Over is a nod to Dragon's Lair for the NES. This time, Spritia turned into a skeleton while outside of a castle (possibly Sepperin's). The Ball Bat and a small version of the Sea Hydra can be also seen here as well. Sepperin Stage 3 This Game Over is a tribute to Shadowgate, one of the three point and click adventure games by ICOM Simulations. The stage's boss Thanatos/Raimund Seyfarth takes the role as the grim reaper, saying "It's a sad thing that your adventures ended here!!" Sepperin Stage 4 Iris Palace 1 Iris Palace 2 Iris Palace 3 Iris Palace 4/Last Stage The Game Over is a nod to the Mega Man Zero series' results screen. Spiritia's level is Z and her codename is "Competely Incompetent Half-Wit". Grollschwert This Game Over screen appears in all stages as Grolla Seyfarth. Raimund's version of the Grollschwert can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. Category:Games based on Mega Man Category:PC/Computer games Category:Doujinsoft Category:Microsoft Windows Games